Make Up Sex
by HughSoSexy
Summary: Make up sex is great. Smutastic.


**A/N: This is only my 3rd fic, and my 1st smutastic fic, so be nice. : ) But do offer your constructive criticism. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Gillian stood in the shower watching the water going down the drain. She was hoping her emptiness, sadness, and regret would wash down the drain too, but it stuck firmly in her chest leaving her struggling for air.

She'd been standing there so long the water started to get cold. She reached for the handle to add more hot water and felt a single jet of water hitting her just behind her ear where Cal always kissed her. She loved when he kissed her there; and it felt like an eternity since he'd even touched her, forget about kissing her. In reality it had only been a week, but after having all of Cal for several months, not having any of him for a week felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. She felt deflated, heart-broken, and isolated.

###############

Cal sat in his car outside Gillian's house for 15 minutes, thinking about the last week. Every day that passed he found himself missing her more than anything he'd missed in a very long time. Maybe more than anything ever. Seeing her at work only made it worse. Her being so close day in and day out but knowing he couldn't have her left his heart feeling it was full of holes. He did a good job of hiding it though. He managed to appear uncaring and unaffected by their fight, but inside he was crumbling.

Today at work she wore a purple dress that left him aching all over. He wanted to hold her so badly, and he'd had enough of their fighting. That brought him to her house. He felt very apprehensive about going in. Not knowing what she was thinking or if she'd forgive him left him preferring to keep his distance. But he finally decided it had gone on long enough.

He exited his car, walked to the front door, and knocked. No answer. He knocked again, and again there was no answer. He knew she was home so he took out her spare key and let himself in. He immediately heard the shower and headed toward the bathroom. Had they not been fighting he would have walked right in and joined her; but that didn't seem appropriate in this situation. Instead, he made his way to her bedroom where he knew she'd head to get dressed.

###############

Gillian had exhausted the hot water and turned off the shower. She grabbed a new light green towel and dried herself off, thinking to herself how nice new towels were. She wrapped it around herself and began walking toward her bedroom. She stopped just short of her door when she saw a pair of feet crossed at the end of her bed.

_I'd know those feet anywhere. What is he doing here?_, she thought.

Realizing she had no choice but to enter her room still damp and wrapped in a towel, she walked in and stopped just inside the door. She looked over at him without a word and her heart began to ache. Seeing him in her bed made her realize all the more how much she missed him.

Cal wordlessly looked back at her and sunk further in her bed, signaling to Gillian he had no intention of going anywhere.

She glanced away and walked around her bed toward her closet when her wrist was ensnared by Cal's strong hand. She looked back at him only to see his mask firmly in place. Seeing he wasn't about to let her go, she sat on the edge of the bed and starred sadly at the floor with her free hand firmly holding her towel in place.

Cal looked at her for a while and then broke the silence by saying simply, "I miss you."

Gillian gripped her towel tighter. She really wished she had clothes on right now.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was so wrapped up in the case I couldn't think clearly. You were right, and I know that now. Hell, I knew it as soon as you walked out. Forgive me. Please." Cal was pleading with her and there was an urgency in his voice.

Gillian still hadn't looked up from the floor. Cal gave her wrist a squeeze and sat up. His chest was close to her back and even though he was still only touching her wrist, he felt a little better already just being near her.

"I know what I said was completely out of line. I know I hurt you. I don't ever want to do that again, but I can't promise it will be the last time. I lash out when I get angry. It's part of who I am. What I can promise you is that I'll do my best to make it the last time. And I can promise that even if it's not, I'll aim my anger elsewhere."

Gillian finally looked up at him, her eyes so full of hurt it broke Cal's heart.

"Please forgive me," he begged. His sincerity was evident in his words.

"I miss you too. So much," she finally responded, and Cal let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

She leaned toward him ever so slightly and Cal took this as a signal that things were moving in the right direction. He let go of her hand and held her face with both hands. Her heart quickened at his touch and she began hoping that he'd kiss her. She desperately wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Cal slowly leaned in and gently skimmed her lips with his own before finally kissing her, tentatively, slowly, like it was the first time. He took her lower lip between his and gently sucked it, earning a faint moan from Gillian. Cal released her lips and opened his eyes to see her staring back at him with desire laden-eyes.

With Gillian's side facing him, he dropped one hand to her lower back and snaked the other around the back of her neck, tilting her head to the side so he had access to the spot he knew she loved for him to kiss. He leaned in and first simply breathed on her neck, making sure she wasn't going to pull away or tell him to stop. Once he was sure, he opened his mouth and laid it directly on his target. Gillian began breathing heavily and her once firm grip on her towel became nearly non-existent. He ran his tongue along her flesh and lightly bit down, dragging his lips agonizingly slow up to her ear.

Cal noticed her chest quickly rising and falling due to her heavy breathing and dragged his hand from her neck, to her collar bone, over her chest, between her still towel-clad breasts, and down to her waist. Feeling an urgency swelling in his jeans, he needed to touch her skin again.

Looking deeply in her eyes, he pulled his hand back toward him and slipped it in the front of her towel. At first he found more towel, but reaching further around he finally found her bare hip. She leaned her head into his and they both knew it was over. The fight didn't matter anymore. They wanted each other, and they wanted each other now.

Cal grabbed a hold of the inner edge of her towel and pulled it toward him, causing the whole thing to fall around her. Gillian was instantly aware of how cool the air was not only because she shivered somewhat, but because Cal's gaze was firmly fixed on her now exposed breasts. Glad to see he was still so in love with her body, she smiled.

With her towel still piled around her waist, Gillian turned toward Cal and pulled him down on the bed with her. She captured his mouth and used all the emptiness, sadness, and regret she'd felt over the last week to kiss him with all the passion she had in her. Suddenly, she sat up and straddled him, pulling him up to her and quickly removing his shirt. She pushed him back down and Cal smiled as she started kissing him again. He always loved the feel of her breasts on his chest when she was on top.

Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, Gillian pressed herself against him even further. He laid his hands flat on her back as she kissed her way from his mouth to his stubbled jaw and down to his neck. Feeling himself becoming more aroused, Cal swiftly wrapped an arm around her and before she knew what had happened she was lying flat on the bed with Cal hovering above her.

She gave him a knowing look and bit her lip. Just as much as he knew how to turn her on, so did she know about him. Cal took this as a challenge. He pulled her to the edge of the bed so he was standing between her open legs. He leaned forward over her and softly grabbed her breast, squeezing it gently and running his fingers over her already erect nipples.

He took his other hand and laid it flat on the inside of her thigh. Gillian inhaled sharply at the feel of his warm hand so close to her. He slid his hand from her breast all the way down to her hip, and she moaned the whole way. As much as she was enjoying this game, she began aching to feel him inside her. She sat up to go after his belt buckle but was stopped by Cal saying, "There'll be plenty of time for that. Lie down."

"Cal, I…"

"Lie down."

She did as she was told and Cal quickly moved both hands around her hips and under her ass. He leaned over and kissed her from her hip to her bikini line. Feeling her squirm with protest, Cal knelt on the floor and spread her legs wide. Painfully slow, he slid a finger inside her.

Feeling how wet she already was he said, "God Gil, you really did miss me." She exhaled on a smile and just closed her eyes. He pulled his finger back out and slowly slid it in again amazed at how tight she was from only one week without him.

Sensing Gillian was growing frustrated with the slow progression of things, he added another finger and brought the thumb of his other hand to her clit. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her and rubbing small circles with his thumb.

After a few moments and feeling he'd given her enough to satisfy her for a bit, he withdrew his fingers from her, earning a very frustrated sigh from Gillian. She picked her head up to look at him and saw the most devilish grin he'd ever given her. "Cal, so help me God, if you don't…"

She stopped speaking at the feel of Cal's tongue sliding in her. She threw her head back, grabbed two fist-fulls of sheets, and groaned at the pleasure she was feeling. Loving how easy it was to silence her, Cal pulled his mouth up to her clit and ran his tongue over it a few times then sucked it until she groaned again.

Once again feeling satisfied at his work, Cal returned his fingers inside her, began pumping again, and continued to lick and suck her clit until she began to writhe under his touch. Knowing she was close, he pulled his mouth away and again massaged her with his thumb until she dove over the edge and cried out in pleasure as her release ran through her body in waves.

Cal waited until she was finished and slowly withdrew his fingers from her, causing Gillian's hip to rock back slightly. He crawled his way up her body and looked at her relaxed face. He hadn't seen her that satisfied…ever. He kissed her on the neck and she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Can I take your pants off now?"

"You read my mind, darling."

Gillian pushed him over for the second time and straddled him, this time taking the opportunity to undo his belt buckle and jeans. Cal lifted his hips up so she could rid him of his jeans and underwear, and he once again flipped her over.

Gillian gave him a pout and Cal returned a sly smirk to her. She laid her hands on his flexed arms that were holding him up and felt like a schoolgirl at how giddy she felt.

_I love his arms. They're so sexy. _She bit her lip and smiled up at him.

Cal was simply enjoying the view. Even more so, he was enjoying having her again. All of her.

Gillian began tracing faint circles on Cal's chest while he watched her, still supporting himself on all-fours. She grabbed his sides and slid her hands down to his thighs, making her way toward his cock. It wasn't hard to miss. There was no doubting Cal was aroused, but she was betting she could get him more aroused.

She suddenly and swiftly maneuvered herself straight through his legs below him so her face was by his waist. Cal looked down to see where she'd gone and found her lingering near his already throbbing cock. Before he could protest, she took of tip of him in her mouth, teasing him just like he teased her.

"Gillian, luv," Cal gasped. "You may not wanna do that."

Gillian responded by taking his length in her mouth and sucking as she slid him back out, and then licking him from tip to base and back up again.

She tipped her head back to look at him upside down and she could see pure desire in his eyes. Looking back at his cock she took it in one hand and his balls in the other. She stroked him once, twice, and then took him in her mouth again, this time earning a loud grunt from Cal as she took him in even deeper.

He knew if he was going to give Gillian anything else at that moment, he had to stop this. Now. He rocked himself slowly backward so as not to hurt either of them and jumped off the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter, Cal?" she asked coyly.

"You bloody well know what the matter is! You're trying to suck me off. And I'm not having that," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Gillian protested.

"Because, luv. I want to be inside of you." He walked back toward the bed where Gillian was still laying and grabbed her by the waist to move her where he wanted. Once she was in position on the edge of the bed, he spread her legs wide.

Gillian's breathing once again quickened at Cal's brash words. She was leaning up on her elbows looking at him expectantly.

With one hand on her hip, he grabbed his cock and put the tip just inside her. Gillian bit her bottom lip, knowing she was going to have to adjust to his size once again. Cal tentatively entered her, watching her face and paying attention to her body to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Once he was sure she was adjusted to him, he pulled back out unbearably slow. They both groaned at the tightness and Cal felt himself go weak at the knees. Leaning forward he placed his hands on the bed and began rhythmically thrusting into her, slow at first and growing faster.

Gillian again threw her head back on the bed, and arched her back at the same time. Cal began enjoying the view and took the opportunity to kiss her perfectly round breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. Gillian hissed as he lightly bit down shooting pleasure-pain through her whole body.

As he continued thrusting, he took one of Gillian's legs and put it up over his hip, allowing him better access to her core.

"Oh, Cal," was all she could muster. The feeling of him in her, so long and hard, left her eyes practically rolling in the back of her head.

Once she got a handle on the feeling again, she looked up to see Cal covered in sweat from his effort. She could tell he was trying with great difficulty to hold off for her.

He took his free hand and started stroking her already over-sensitive clit. Gillian started moaning and mumbling incomprehensible things as she inched closer and closer to orgasm. One more swirl of Cal's thumb coupled with a deep thrust sent her plummeting into her second orgasm.

Feeling her tightening around him Cal couldn't hold off anymore. One more thrust did him in as well and he let out a guttural groan as he emptied himself into her. Once he was finished he half-collapsed on Gillian, trying to keep his weight on the bed so as not to crush her.

Gillian wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, tasting him and reveling in the satisfaction he'd just given her.

"I accept your apology," she stated out of the blue.

"Yeah? Could I have just given you a good shag a week ago?"

Gillian smacked him on the arm for his comment, but she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Cal returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"Hey is this a new towel?" Cal asked noticing it was still on the bed.

"Yes, it is! Do you like it?" Gillian remembered how nice it felt when she got out of the shower.

"I do. Do you have more?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Gillian simply responded by saying, "Yes."

"You wanna go break in some more of them with me?"

Gillian gave him a knowing smile and shot up off the bed and out her door to the bathroom. Cal quickly followed behind her, closing the bathroom door on his way in.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Was it too smutty? Not smutty enough? Was it smutastic? Which, by the way, is a word I'm pretty sure I just made up. LOL!**_


End file.
